1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leadframe allowing thereon easy confirmation of mounting positions of semiconductor chips, a semiconductor device, and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices, having a semiconductor chip mounted on a leadframe, need mounting of the semiconductor chip with a good positional accuracy. Easy confirmation of a mounting position of the semiconductor chip makes easy screening of defective products.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Utility Publication No. 62-163962 describes a technique of providing a die island (die pad) with recesses or projections which serve as marks for positioning a semiconductor chip. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-134659 discloses a technique of forming trenches on a die pad, and outside a mounting region for a semiconductor chip.
A single leadframe may have a plurality of semiconductor chips mounted thereon. Alternatively, a single type of leadframe may have different types of semiconductor chips respectively mounted thereon, to thereby manufacture several types of semiconductor devices. In these cases, it may be preferable that mounting positions of the plurality of types of semiconductor chips may readily be identified.